The Choice
by el Cierto
Summary: Setiap orang punya pilihan. Pilihan untuk meraih impian atau melepaskannya. Semuanya bisa membuat bahagia, tergantung dirimu kenapa memilihny ... AkaKise-KiseAka Random ... OOC tingkat dewa '


Semuanya bermula dari hari itu ...

Waktu itu handphone Kise tertinggal di loker di ruang ganti klub basket Teikou High. Dia baru sadar kalau handphone-nya tertinggal ketika dia sudah setengah jalan menuju halte bersama Aomine, Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Wwwa ... hapeku ketinggalan. _Shimatta_!" umpat Kise memaki keteledorannya sendiri.

"Pantesan dari tadi kau tak heboh dengan sms dari fansmu, Kise!" Aomine menanggapi dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Iya, ternyata hape Ki-chan ketinggalan," Momoi ikut menimpali.

"Sluurp," suara sedotan vanila milkshake oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan pemain bayangan mereka yang selalu tanpa ekspresi—atau tepatnya tak ada seorang pun yang bisa membaca ekspresi sang bayangan yang juga merupakan pemain basket termungil di klub basket Teikou High.

"Terpaksa deh aku harus balik lagi ke loker. Duh mana sekolah sudah sepi begitu. Nee, kalian mau 'kan menemaniku kembali ke sekolah, sebentar saja. _Onegai ..._" Kise berkata penuh harap.

"Maaf Kise-kun, tetapi aku harus cepat pulang ke rumah. Nenekku sedang sakit," sahut Kuroko cepat, datar dan sangat jelas.

"Aku juga!" Aomine ikut-ikutan.

"Lho tapi 'kan Dai-chan sudah tak punya Nenek?" Momoi heran.

"Ya aku tak bilang punya nenek. Aku cuman bilang kalo aku juga nggak bisa nemanin Kise kembali ke sekolah."

"Aominecchi, hidoii-ssu..." Kise memberengut.

"Maaf ya Ki-chan. Aku ingin sekali bisa menemanimu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Dai-chan pulang sendirian. Bisa-bisa nanti dia tak sampai rumah."

"Hoi! Apa maksudmu bicara begitu Satsuki?!" Aomine protes sementara Momoi tak peduli dan menyeret sahabat sedari kecilnya itu menyusul langkah Kuroko yang ternyata telah jauh di depan mereka.

"Huuh, kalian tega sekali deh ... fyuhh." Kise mendesah kecewa, tapi mau tak mau ia pun membalikkan badan kembali menuju sekolah yang petang itu sudah tampak lengang. Tentu saja lengang, semua anak baik yang ikut ekskul atau tidak sudah pulang dari tadi. Klub basket sendiri adalah klub yang jadwal latihannya paling lama. Mereka baru usai latihan jam 6 petang! Bayangkan saja!

Kise tidak takut hantu seperti Aomine, tetapi tetap saja dia merasa segan berjalan sendiri memasuki sekolah Teikou yang besar itu. Suara angin sore menjelang malam yang mendesau-desau entah kenapa mengganggunya dan membuatnya risau.

Dengan tergesa Kise melewati koridor demi koridor menuju ruang loker di dekat gym. Sepanjang perjalanan dia sama sekali tak melihat adanya tanda-tanda masih ada anak sekolah yang masih tinggal di sekolah. Tetapi saat dia melewati ruang murid, dilihatnya lampu ruang itu menyala terang dan sesekali terdengar oleh telinganya yang tajam suara jari-jari yang bersentuhan dengan tombol-tombol keyboard.

"Akashicchi?" gumam Kise seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Yang ia tahu kapten basketnya yang sadis itu memang merangkap menjadi Ketua Murid Teikou High juga. Jadi, ia tak punya perkiraan akan ada orang lain di ruang itu selain sang kapten mengingat Midorima—sang wakil kapten dan juga wakil ketua murid—sudah pulang sejak tadi karena ada urusan mendadak katanya.

Mengabaikan ruangan itu, Kise bergegas menuju loker klu basket yang sudah tak jauh lagi letaknya. Ia bernapas lega saat mendapati hapenya benar-benar berada di dalam lokernya. Dengan segera ia pun keluar ruangan begitu apa yang dicarinya sudah ia dapatkan.

Dan saat kemudian Kise kembali melewati ruang murid, ia masih mendapati lampu di ruang itu menyala terang, namun sama sekali tak ada suara orang mengetik ataupun suara lainnya. Kise menelengkan kepala. Jika Akashi sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Kise yakin kalau kaptennya itu pasti akan mematikan lampu di ruangan itu mengingat sifat kaptennya yang selalu efisien. Makanya Kise heran saat beberapa detik berlalu masih hening.

Entah apa yang mendorong Kise, pemuda tampan berambut pirang ini dengan perlahan mencoba membuka pintu ruang murid yang ternyata tak terkunci itu. Dan pemandangan yang kemudian menyambutnya membuat Kise terpana di tempat. Dia terpaku. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Beberapa langkah darinya, di atas meja komputer seseorang tampak terkulai tak bergerak. Surai merahnya yang menyala langsung membuat Kise mengetahui siapa orang itu meskipun ia tak melihat wajahnya. Orang yang sepertinya jatuh tertidur itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Uhm ... Ano, Akaschicchi?" tanya Kise ragu.

Diam. Hening. Tak ada sahutan ataupun gerakan dari Akashi yang menandakan ia merespons teguran Kise.

Kise pun mendekati sang kapten yang sepertinya benar-benar tertidur. Aneh juga mengingat beberapa saat sebelumnya ia yakin Akashi masih bekerja. Ia ingat jelas suara jari-jari kaptennya itu menekan tombol keyboard.

Dengan sangat ragu—dan mungkin agak takut—Kise menepuk pelan pundak sang kapten. "Akashicchi?"

Tak ada sahutan dan yang membuat Kise terhenyak adalah rasa hangat—tidak—lebih tepatnya panas yang menjalari telapak tangannya yang berada di pundak Akashi. Tubuh kaptennya itu sangat panas.

Kise yang aslinya sangat perhatian mau tak mau dihinggapi rasa khawatir dan takut yang besar demi disadarinya kalau Akashi kemungkinan besar tidak tertidur seperti yang dikiranya semula melainkan jatuh pingsan.

Dan benar saja, saat Kise meraba kening sang kapten tangannya seperti menyentuh bara api. Suhu tubuh Akashi sangat panas. Ia heran bagaimana sang kapten bisa menahan demam setinggi itu selama latihan keras—yang meski diciptakannya sendiri—klub basket dan masih bekerja di ruang murid.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kise segera memberesi tas Akashi dan mencangklongnya lalu dia menaikkan tubuh Akashi ke punggungnya. Ia harus membawa Akashi ke rumah sakit dengan segera.

Untunglah Akashi lebih kecil darinya sehingga Kise pun tak terlalu sulit untuk membawa Akashi keluar dari sekolah. Dan Kise memutuskan untuk naik taksi daripada harus berjalan ke halte untuk naik bus. Untungnya juga sebuah taksi kebetulan melintas di depannya begitu dia sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Kise membaringkan sang kapten ke pangkuannya selagi mereka dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Akashi masih belum sadarkan diri dan suhu tubuhnya masih sangat tinggi hingga Kise sendiri merasa tubuhnya ikut terasa panas. Namun di atas semua itu, Kise benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan sang kapten.

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi melaju cukup kencang namun Kise—entah mengapa—merasa laju mobil yang ditumpanginya itu begitu lamban. Ia sungguh-sungguh khawatir dan takut kalau ada orang pingsan. Apalagi sekarang yang pingsan itu adalah orang yang selama ini Kise kenal sebagai seorang yang kuat dan tangguh. Bahkan Kise pernah berpikiran kalau Akashi tak mungkin sakit karena penyakit akan takut padanya. Kaptennya itu bukan orang biasa. Namun kini, saat didapatinya sendiri kondisi Akashi yang tak sadarkan diri dan demam tinggi, Kise sadar bahwa sehebat apapun Akashi, dia tetaplah seorang manusia yang bisa sakit juga.

Kise menarik napas dan menghelanya perlahan. Sedapat mungkin ia berusaha untuk membuat Akashi senyaman mungkin. Perlahan tatapan matanya turun memandangi wajah Akashi yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Akashi memiliki wajah yang tampan—jika tidak sangat tampan—dengan bentuk wajah oval dan garis rahang yang kokoh, bibir yang proporsional, hidung yang mancung dan mata yang kini terpejam itu memiliki bulu mata yang cukup lentik serta sepasang alis yang cukup tebal. Dan menjadi orang paling di jenius di sekolah tak lantas membuat Akashi mempunyai dahi lebar—sebagaimana anggapan banyak orang—Akshi memiliki dahi yang sedang lebarnya, melengkapi kesempurnaan wajahnya. Surai merahnya yang kini menutupi sebagian kening dan sisi wajahnya tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Dan saat Kise dengan perlahan menyibakkan helaian merah itu, ia mau tak mau dibuat terpana akan betapa lembutnya rambut Akashi. Bahkan Kise merasa kalau rambutnya sendiri—yang selalu ia rawat dengan eksklusif karena tuntutan pekerjaannya—masih kalah lembut dengan milik Akashi.

Semakin memandangi Akashi, Kise jadi menyadari satu hal kalau kaptennya itu sangat menarik. _Akashicchi sangat tampan ..._ Entah kenapa Kise tersenyum memandangi wajah itu. Sisi lain hatinya berkata ini dalah kesempatan langka mendapati sosok Akashi yang tak tanpa pertahanan sama sekali dan wajah seriusnya. Kise berpikiran unti\uk mengambil gambar dari sang kapten ketika perlahan taksi memelan dan seiring dengan itu mata Akashi terbuka.

Kise terbeliak. Tak percaya Akashi terbangun saat dia masih berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Ryota?" suara Akashi serak—seperti tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia perlahan bangun dari posisinya yang berbaring di atas pangkuan Kise.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit," ucap sopir taksi sambil menoleh ke belakang. Dan ia tampak sedikit terkejut dengan Akashi yang sudah siuman.

Tampaknya aura aristokrat Akashi yang mengintimdasi memengaruhi si sopir taksi juga.

"Kau ... sudah siuman rupanya. Tapi kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit."

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih, Paman. Tapi aku tidak ingin turun di sini. Tolong antar kami ke alamat ini," Akashi menunjukkan alamat dari kartu namanya.

Seketika sopir taksi itu tampak terkejut oleh alamat yang ditunjukkan Akashi. Tetapi dia mengangguk dan mobil pun mulai berjalan kembali.

"Lho? Akashicchi kenapa tidak jadi ke rumah sakit?" Kise heran. Ia baru sadar dari keterpanaannya dan langsung kembali ke mode aslinya yang heboh.

"Karena aku tidak sakit," jawab Akashi singkat sementara pandangannya nanar menatap ke luar jendela taksi yang telah melaju di jalanan menuju tempat yang sepertinya kediaman Akashi.

Kise menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Bagaimana kau bilang tidak sakit sedangkan kau tadi itu jatuh pingsan dan suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali, Akashicchi."

"Aku lebih tahu kondisi tubuhku sendiri, Ryota. Kuharap kau tidak membahas soal ini lebih lanjut," tukas Akashi datar sambil menatap Kise yang masih tampak khawatir.

"Tapi—" Kise tak meneruskan ucapannya karena tatapan Akashi yang menajam langsung membuatnya terbungkam. Kaptennya itu tampak mengerikan, lagi.

Maka perjalanan itu pun berlangsung hening hingga taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu gerbang bergaya Jepang kuno.

"Huh? Ini rumahmu ya Akashicchi?" Kise spontan bertanya saat ia tanpa sadar ikut turun mengikuti gerak Akashi. Dan saat dia mau membayar ongkos taksi itu, ternyata Akashi lebih dulu membayarnya.

Akashi tak menyahut pertanyaan Kise sebelumnya jadi Kise asumsikan bahwa pintu gerbang yang akan mereka masuki memang menuju rumah sang kapten berrambut merah itu.

Akashi menekan tombol interkom dan berkata, "Ini aku." Dan pintu gerbang itu langsung membuka secara otomatis. Seorang pria tua berkacamata menyambut mereka berdua. Kise tak terlalu memerhatikannya karena dia sedang dibuat takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sebuah kastil besar bergaya Jepang kuno berdiri megah di hadapannya. Pohon-pohon Sakura yang meranggas karena musim dingin tampak tumbuh memenuhi kedua sisi dari jalan setapak menuju rumah utama yang megah itu.

Kise hanya menuruti langkahnya, berjalan di belakang Akashi dan pria tua yang kemudian ia tahu adalah kepala pelayan. Saat akhirnya mereka sudah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya ruang belakang, kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku sudah meminta kepada Tonbei-jiisan untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita berdua, Ryota. Setelah itu kau boleh pulang dengan di antar salah seorang sopir Ayahku."

"Eh? Makan malam?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah menolongku hari ini."

"Aduh Akashicchi, kita ini 'kan teman. Kau tak perlu sesungkan itu padaku. Tapi kebetulan aku sudah lapar jadi aku akan dengan senang hati makan denganmu."

Akashi tak menyahut. Dia sedikit terhenyak saat Kise mengucapkan _kita 'kan teman_. Tapi tentu saja ekspresinya tetap tak terbaca. Lagipula saat ini dia tak berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan sementara tubuhnya juga tak kalah menyakitkan rasanya. Namun ia tak mungkin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya lagi di depan orang lain, apalagi di depan anggota tim basketnya seperti Kise yang tak begitu dikenalnya.

"Nee, Akashicchi, apa benar kau sudah baikan? Kau tadi demam sangat tinggi. Tubuhmu panas sekali dan kau sangat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita ke ruang makan," sahut Akashi tanpa ekspresi lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Kise yang menggaruk kepala tak mengerti.

Makan malam yang dimaksud Akashi benar-benar seperti makan malam keluarga bangsawan Jepang. Masakan tradisional khas Jepang yang lengkap dan bergizi ada di atas meja. Menguarkan aroma yang menerbitkan air liur. Kise yang sudah terbiasa makan makanan cepat saji—dan sering tidak makan malam, tentu saja merasa semua itu sangat istimewa. Dan benar saja begitu ia mulai makan, rasa makanan itu benar-benar istimewa. Keluarga Akashi yang kaya raya ini pasti memiliki juru masak yang sangat handal. Kise bisa merasakan bahwa semua bahan makanan yang digunakan untuk membuat hidangan yang mereka nikmati sekarang itu adalah bahan pilihan dengan kualitas paling baik yang dimasak dengan teknik memasak terbaik pula. Tak heran Akashi tumbuh menjadi orang yang nyaris sempurna. Yah, _nyaris_. Karena Kise selalu percaya tak ada orang yang benar-benar sempurna di dunia ini, tak terkecuali Akashi.

Acara makan itu berlangsung hening. Kise tak tahu harus berkata apa sementara Akashi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Terima kasih makanannya, Akashicchi. Ini makanan terlezat yang pernah kumakan."

Akashi tersenyum, sangat tipis. Namun Kise bisa melihatnya dan entah mengapa ia merasa senang melihatnya. Dan saat itulah, saat Akashi hendak beranjak dari kursinya hal itu terjadi. Tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu limbung dan pasti akan menghantam lantai jika tidak dengan kecepatan kilat Kise menangkapnya. Sekali lagi Akashi jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Jeritan minta tolong Kise membuat para pelayan, terutama sang kepala pelayan, segera datang menghampiri mereka. Dengan segera Akashi dibawa ke kamarnya dengan Kise ikut membantu mengangkat tubuh kaptennya yang ternyata masih bersuhu tinggi. Ternyata dari tadi Akashi menahan sakit. Kise tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi dia benar-benar khawatir.

Sambil menunggu dokter keluar Akashi datang, Kise duduk di tepian tempat tidur dengan raut muka sangat cemas. Saat pelayan datang membawakan air dingin untuk mengompres, Kise pun menyingkir andai saja tidak dengan mengagetkan tangan Akashi yang masih belum sadar itu meraihnya, menahannya untuk tetap di sisinya.

Kise memandangi tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan sang kapten. "Akashicchi ..." gumamnya.

Malam itu Kise menginap di rumah Akashi yang ternyata sakit demam karena kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Kise tidak hanya menginap di rumah besar itu, namun dia juga tidur di samping Akashi yang tak melepaskan tangannya. Kise juga jadi mengetahui bagaimana Akashi yang hidup seperti sendirian dalam rumah mewah itu karena sang ayah yang tak pernah ada di sisinya.

Dan malam itu pula menjadi awal mula segalanya, hubungannya dengan Akashi. Malam itu Kise Ryota bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tak pernah diketahui dunia luar. Hal yang kemudian membuat Kise bisa memahami mengapa Akashi selalu jauh dari teman-temannya. Kise jadi tahu mengapa sang kapten selalu menjaga sikapnya. Itu semua karena Akashi adalah seorang pewaris keluarga yang sangat kaya. Dia menanggung beban itu di pundaknya sejak ia dilahirkan ke dunia dengan menyandang nama Akashi.

Kise yang selama ini merasa hidupnya berat karena harus membagi jadwal modelingnya yang padat dan urusan sekolah, baru menyadari bahwa jika dibandingkan Akashi, ia jauh lebih beruntung. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki sedikit kebebasan. Setidaknya ia bisa berkespresi bebas di depan teman-temannya. _Ah ... Akashicchi, I want to be your friend ..._

Dan kini sepuluh tahun telah berlalu dari hari itu ...

Masing-masing anggota Kisedai telah terjun ke dunia yang sebenarnya, dunia kerja orang-orang dewasa. Keenam anggota Kisedai tak ada yang bekerja di bidang yang sama, bahkan sangat berbeda.

Kuroko Tetsuya, sang pemain bayangan Kisedai, berhasil meraih cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang guru TK. Dia kini mengajar di sebuah taman kanak-kanak di Okinawa yang damai.

Aomine Daiki, sang power forward Kisedai, benar-benar menjadi seorang polisi sebagaimana yang diinginkannya sejak kecil. Dia kini ditugaskan di Shibuya, Tokyo.

Murasakibara Atsushi, sang center sekaligus defender Kisedai, meraih keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang pastry chef. Dia memiliki toko kue sendiri yang cukup besar di jantung kota Tokyo.

Midorima Shintarou, akhirnya menyelesaikan program dokternya dan kini sedang menjalani magang untuk meraih lisensi praktik di rumah sakit internasional Tokyo.

Lalu, anggota paling jenius Kisedai yang juga merupakan kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuurou, apakah dia juga bisa meraih keinginannya? Setiap orang pasti tak akan meragukan kapabilitas Akashi untuk itu. Apalagi cita-cita pemuda itu sangat relevan dengan salah satu keahliannya di luar basket. Putra keluarga Akashi itu ingin menjadi seorang pemain shogi profesional. Sayangnya, cita-cita Akashi tak terwujudkan. Tentu saja bukan karena ia tak mampu, tapi karena ia tak punya waktu untuk itu. Kewajibannya sebagai seorang pewaris keluarga kaya Akashi membuatnya harus melanjutkan kuasa Ayahnya menjalankan jaringan bisnis keluarga yang konon sudah mendunia. Yah, Akashi memenuhi permintaan sang Ayah dengan baik. Di usianya yang ke-26 dia sudah dikenal dunia bisnis sebagai seorang CEO handal. Perusahaan keluarganya pun berkembang lebih pesat di bawah kepemimpinannya.

Kemudian, bagaimana dengan tokoh utama kita? Apakah Kise Ryota menjadi pilot seperti yang diidamkannya? Sayang sekali Kise tidak menjadi pilot sebagaimana yang diinginkannya. Dia lebih memilih menjadi—

"Akashicchi?" seorang pria muda tampan berambut pirang keemasan menggoyangkan dengan pelan bahu seorang pria bersurai merah yang tampak tertidur di kursinya.

Pria merah yang tertidur itu—Akashi Seijuurou—perlahan membuka matanya kemudian menatap sang pria kuning yang menghadiahinya senyum lebarnya yang secerah matahari.

"Sudah waktunya pulang, Akashicchi."

"Aa, soo ka. Terima kasih, Ryota." Akashi lalu meraupkan salah satu tangannya ke wajah dan beranjak dari kursinya. "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah tadi kau bilang ada urusan?" Akashi bertanya sembari mengenakan jas marunnya yang sempat ia lepaskan.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku. Dan ketika kutelepon rumah, pelayan bilang kau belum pulang jadi aku kemari. Sudah berapa kali sih kubilang untuk mengurangi jam kerjamu yang kelewat batas itu, Akashicchi?" Kise memandang sang pria berambut merah sedikit kesal.

"Aa, maaf Ryota. Mungkin aku tadi lupa kalau kau keluar dan malah menunggumu mengajakku pulang bersama seperti biasa." Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Kise mendekat pada sang pria merah yang kini tingginya hampir sejajar dengannya itu lalu menggandeng lengannya dengan manja. Sepuluh tahun yang berlalu ternyata telah mengubah tinggi seorang Akashi Seijuurou secara signifikan dan anehnya, tak ada satupun Kisedai lainnya yang bertambah tinggi selain sang kapten ini. Keanehan? Bisa jadi.

"Aku tak percaya kau lupa, Akashi-sama. Tapi, aku senang mendengarnya. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar malam ini?" Kise menatap penuh harap pada sang pria yang kini adalah atasannya, sahabatnya sekaligus—

"Boleh, tapi sebelum itu—" Pria merah itu meraih tengkuk Kise untuk mendekatkan kepala pirang itu ke arahnya. Detik berikutnya Kise hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan senyum bahagia saat dirasakannya hangat yang menghanyutkan menekan lembut bibirnya.

—kekasihnya.

Kise tak menyesal melepaskan keinginannya menjadi pilot. Toh, dia telah mendapatkan gantinya. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang lebih besar daripada itu. Menjadi cinta seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Satu hal yang dulu, tak akan pernah terlintas dalam mimpinya yang paling liar sekalipun.

**:::**

**Kuroko no Basket (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This fict (c) el Cierto**

**Thanks for reading**

**:::**


End file.
